Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowsith
Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Grün 7! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 10:19, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS:Ich habe dir eben die Infobox auf deiner Seite korregiert, sie wurde nicht richtig angezeigt. Hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. MfG - Cody 10:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Auch von mir ein su cuy'gar! Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Für allgemeine Fragen gibt es das FAQ. Dort kannst du fragen stellen, die in kürzester Zeit beantwortet werden. Noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia wünscht CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 11:47, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Fragen Wenn jemand an mich zum Teama Raumschiffe Fragen hat nur zu Fragt Grün 7 14:28, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Noch was: Unterschreibe diene beiträge immer mit vier Tilden "~~~~" um eine Signatur mit Zeitstempel zu erstellen. Gruß A-11 12:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) OK Grün 7 14:28, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen/Vermutungen Hallo Grün 7, Es ist schön, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast, und hier auch etwas mitarbeiten willst. Wenn du aber Bilder hochlädst, lad einfach das Bild so gut wie möglich hoch (Qualität und Abmaße), weil man das nachher hier auf die richtige Größe bringen kann. Es ist nicht nötig, das Bild in genau der richtigen Größe hochzuladen, weil man es dann auch noch in anderen Seiten verwenden kann, welche vielleicht eine andere Größe benötigen. Weiter hast du noch geschrieben, dass du die Bewaffnung von Schiffen schätzen kannst. Das ist zwar schön, aber wir wollen hier nur Daten rein schreiben, welche durch eine offizielle Quelle bestätigt sind. Schätzungen sollten deshalb leider nicht durchgeführt werden. Pandora Diskussion 16:04, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) OK sry aber bei manchen Schiffen weis man nicht die Waffen oder die Panzerung (Die eigentlich fast immer Durastahllegirung oder Durastahlpanzerplatten sind) Mfg. Grün 7 17:02, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, wenn man etwas nicht weis, dann bleibt die Stelle eben leer. Und Durastahllegierung ist als Hülle nicht wirklich ausreichend... Das wäre das gleiche wenn ich hingeh und sag: "Mein Auto ist aus einer Kohlenstoff-Stahl-Legierung" gebaut. Ist technisch vollkommen korrekt, aber macht kein Mensch. Da kommt was rein, wenn das etwas besonderes ist. :Also nochmal, wenn man eine Info nicht aus einer offiziellen Quelle hat, bleibt die Stelle einfach leer! Pandora Diskussion 17:07, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ja is klar ich halt mich drann aber ich find es gemein das Ben den eintrag über den Mon Calamari MC-75 gelöscht hat obwohl die Daten gestimmt haben ! Grün 7 17:13, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das Schiff stammt aus einem EaW-Mod und ist nicht offizieller Teil des Star Wars Universiums. --Modgamers 17:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Genau, wie sollen die Daten zu einem Schiff stimmen, welches nicht existiert. Pandora Diskussion 17:21, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Is ja ok ich hab mich geirrt bloß schade dass es den MC-75 Kreuzer im echten SW nich gibt. Grün 7 21:04, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bild Kein Problem man muss nur bei der Bildgröße z.B. 250px angeben und in der Vorlage braucht amn nicht das eingeben |Bild=[['''Arvel-crynyd.jpg]]' es reicht wenn man nach '|Bild=''' denn Dateinamen angiebt z.B. Arvel-crynyd.jpg. Das [[Arvel-crynyd.jpg]] brauchst du nur wenn du Bilder in den Text einfügst. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:05, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke für die Info ;-)MfG Grün 7 16:20, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Battelfront2 Wer Battelfront 2 online spielt kann sich bei mir melden Infobox Wenn du eine Infobox einfügst (wie zum Beispiel die auf deiner Seite, nimm am besten die aus der Vorlagenseite genau so, wie sie ist und trage dann einfach das entsprechende hinter den = ein, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Ich hab das mit dem Fahrzeug bei dir jetzt mal korrigiert, damit du siehst, wie es geht. Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Diskussion Aus der Diskussion darf nichts gelöscht werden. Wenn sie eine gewisse Größe überschreitet wird das Archiviert, aber nix wird hier rumgelöscht. Pandora Diskussion 17:20, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Sorry das konnt ich ja nich richen man sagt es mir ja erst wenn ich was gemacht habe. Grün 7 17:25, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Du hättest beispielsweise mal die Richtlinien lesen könne, da steht das drin, ist ja wohl nicht zuviel verlangt, isb. da die sowohl in deinem Bergrüßungskasten als auch auf der Portalseite verlinkt sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:48, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Quellen Stop Bitte schreibe nur Informationen in Artikel, die aus offiziellen Quellen hervorgehen, und nicht solche, die du auf irgendwelchen Internetseiten gefunden hast. Das gilt aus und insbesondere für die Namen der Artikel. Es wurden übrigens schon Benutzer für wiederholte Verbreitung von Fanon geperrt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:16, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Er wird aber nochnicht gelöscht oder? Grün 7 15:17, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :W-Wing wird auf jeden Fall gelöscht, L-Wing vermutlich auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:20, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) Naja was solls die jäger gibts zwar aber wenn man nicht weis wie sie heisen was sollte man da eigentlich machen admiral ? Jäger der alten Republik hinschreiben? MfG Grün 7 15:23, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sollange KEIN Artikel schreiben, bis man irgendeinen offiziellen Namen für das Ding hat, das versuchen wir dir nun schon seit Tagen zu verklickern... aber du scheinst das nicht so ganz zu verstehen. --Modgamers 15:28, 4. Mär. 2008 Is ja jetz ok . Trotzdem gleich so zu werden also bitte! Grün 7 18:44, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Naja, "Gleich so" ist auch ein bisschen übertrieben... Am Anfang waren noch alle ganz fröhlich und freundlich, aber als du es einfach immer wieder gemacht hast, sind halt einige etwas gereizter geworden... Pandora Diskussion 14:09, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Links So mein Freund. Links auf Filefront, Fileplanet und Konsorten sind nicht erwünscht. Wir sind hier kein Downloadmirrorprovider. Unterlass das, oder du wirst schon sehn was du davon hast. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:01, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ihr seid ja toll n ableger vom tollen wiki und hier ist nichtmal filefront erlaubt also das ist ja wohl das letzte Grün 7 15:05, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Warum bist du dann hier? 15:06, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wir sind doch kein Spieletipp- und Modforum. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:08, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) nach BK,nach BK,nach BK, :::Merkst du nicht, dass Links zu inoffiziellen Inhalten unerwünscht sind? Mehrere verschiedene Benutzer ändern es zurück, aber du willst unbedingt deine Meinung durchsetzen, dass das drin sein soll? Lass es dir nochmal gesagt sein, sowas ist unerwünscht, oder wir müssen zur nächsten Bürokratischen Instanz aufbrechen (Sperrantrag), vor allem, wenn man deine vergangenheit hier bedenkt. Ja, du bist nicht vergessen worden... :::Und was meinst du mit Ableger von so nem tollen Wiki? Die Aussage versteh ich nicht ganz. Pandora Diskussion 15:09, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) (Zum letzten Kommentar von Grün) Wir sind kein Ableger von der Wookiepedia, wir haben uns unabhängi entwickelt, sind dann aber eine Kooperation eingegangen. Aber schluss mit der Geschichtsstunde. Wir sind hier KEINE Werbeplattform und das du dich als helfender Samarita der die armen, armen Gamer unterstützen will aufspielst ist unter aller sau. Die leute die du erreiche willst, haben eh genug grips Mods usw. im Netz zu finden, und alle anderen sind ansich noch ni ht alt genug das Spiel eigentlich spielen zu dürfen... so --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:11, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Das mit nicht so alt um es spielen zu dürfen ok ich mach so nen scheiß nichmehr vllt noch anonym aber nicht mehr so lol ich bin auch erst 14 und spiel trotzdem den dreck von Battlefront II xD Grün 7 15:17, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Pandora du kennst vllt hier alle unnötigen Regeln von Jedipedia aber verstehst nichtmal das was ich vorhin gesagt habe das ist echt lol :Wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden habe, willst du solche Änderungen nur noch anonym machen... *merk* Egal ob sowas anonym ist, oder angemeldet, das fliegt eh direkt wieder raus, also mach dir gar nicht die Mühe... :Wenn du dich nicht klar ausdrücken kannst, wir haben nunmal nichts mit der WP zu tun, aber ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass du die versteckte Andeutung nicht bemerken wirst. Pandora Diskussion 15:23, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Es macht den meisten hier nichts aus, wenn du jetzt die beleidigte Kartoffel spielst und (wie die meisten, die solche Vorwürfe erhalten) mit halbseidenen Kontern um dich wirfst, die nur von Einfallslosigkeit zeugen. Im Übrigen wird Pando dich sehr wohl verstanden haben, trotz deiner doch sehr sinnvollen Zeichensetzung. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:28, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich versteh nur nicht wenn du sagst:"ich mach so nen scheiß nichmehr vllt noch anonym aber nicht mehr so" Warum sagst du uns das dann, oder soll das ein Witz gewesen sein, denn Admins können mithilfe von CheckUser erkennen welche IPs auch welche Benutzerkonten haben. 15:34, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) PS. Danke Maulhalten wegen dem Fragezeichen, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen^^ Pandora überwachst du die seite von mir jetzt eigentlich oder net, ich bin net beleidigt mir ist das egal ^^Grün 7 15:32, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) würd mir eh nix bringen anonym was zu machen auch wenn ich recht hätte die würden das eh immer löschen Grün 7 15:36, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Dann musst du dich wohl etwas verständlicher Ausdrücken. Kleiner Tipp, Satzzeichen helfen enorm beim Verständnis... Pandora Diskussion 15:43, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Könntest du bitte beim Bearbeiten die Vorschau benutzen? Wenn du nach jedem Edit abspeicherst, werden die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Gruppen von Änderungen überhäuft. Pandora Diskussion 16:36, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) äh lecken Pandora ? Grün 7 12:01, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist egtl nicht die Erwartete Reaktion... Pandora Diskussion 12:16, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) "Voll gedist" Solche Ausdrücke werden hier nicht benutzt, du solltest dich auch mal an die Jediquette halten. Ich werde das mal auf der Sperrdiskussion notieren, da du ja anscheinend gar nicht zur Vernunft kommen willst... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:00, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Talus & Tralus Von der Struktur fehlt hier schon einiges. Kuck dir einfach mal andere Planetenartikel an. Meist steht auch im Text noch dabei, wo der Planet liegt, ob es vielleicht in diesem System andere Planeten gibt (dass es das Corelia System ist, kommt im Text nur sehr beiläufig rüber, dabei gibt es hier doch einiges zu zu sagen. Klar, man muss nicht den Artikel des Corelia Systems mit hier einbauen, aber grad bei einem System, das so viele bewohnbare und eigentlich bekannte Planeten enthält sollte das auch erwähnt werden. :Talus und Tralus sollten auf jeden fall zwei Artikel bekommen, und für einen vollstänigen Artikel dürfte meiner meinung nach auf jeden Fall Coruscant and the Core Worlds benötigt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:31, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Öhm nur so als Anmerkung, wenn du das Bild:Tralus-planet.jpg in einem Artikel einbaust, ist das leider verboten, da www.chienworks.com keine offizielle Quelle ist. Entweder musst du die korrekte Quelle angeben, oder das Bild lieber weg lassen. Pandora Diskussion 16:01, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) oh wusst ich net sry. Grün 7 16:02, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ich ändere das sofort :Kein Problem, Man kann Bilder schon von anderen Seiten holen, wenn sie auf offiziellen Quellen stammen, man kontrolliert hat, dass sie da drin sind und dann die korrekte Quelle angibt. Pandora Diskussion 16:06, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Naja mit der zeit bekomm man auch erfahrungen das ist net schlimm das das bild gelöscht wird man kann ja das gleiche wie bei Talus nehmen. Gruß Grün 7 16:08, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da es sich bei Tralus und Talus um zwei unterschiedliche Planeten handelt, ist das leider nicht möglich. Pandora Diskussion 16:10, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) mmh ich schau nochmal rum ok vllt find ich ja was mit ner richtigen Quelle. Gruß Grün 7 16:14, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Umgangston Hallo Grün 7, ich möchte dich nochmals auf deinen Umgangston innerhalb der Jedipedia ansprechen. Hier das konkrete Beispiel, welches du auf eine IP-Diskussionsseite geschrieben hast: “''lass den mist ip-nummer melde dich in Jedipedia an wenn du was zu schreiben hast.”. Ich denke, dass ich im Namen der meisten Jedipedia-Autoren spreche, wenn ich dir sage, dass solche Bemerkungen niemandem etwas bringen und sich der so Angesprochene nur verschreckt fühlt. Diese Bemerkung hättest du, wenn überhaupt, freundlicher formulieren müssen, denn jedem ist frei gestellt, ob er sich anmeldet oder nicht. 12:05, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) is ja gut ich arbeite jetzt eh wieder am Corellianischen Sektor weiter... Grün 7 14:03, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Du scheinst immer noch nicht zu verstehen, dass die Benutzer der Jedipedia - jedenfalls die allermeisten - Wert auf einen höflichen und respektvollen Umgangston legen → hier nochmal die Erläuterung. Und dein ''"is ja gut" empfinde ich nicht als höflich und einsichtig. Fang' doch nicht wieder so an wie vor ein paar Wochen. Das ist das beste für alle Beteiligten. Gruß 14:51, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ich habe mich bei der ip addresse entschuldigt mehr kann ich auch net machen Grün 7 14:56, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich wollte gerade folgendes schreiben, aber ein Bearbeitungskonflikt kam dazwischen: Ich habe gerade erst gesehen, dass du dich bei dem Inhaber der IP-Adresse entschuldigt hattest. Ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Und noch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Gruß 14:59, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ja noch gute zusammenarbeit^^ Grün 7 15:03, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ähäm Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es einige nicht verstehen wollen... aber seine eigenen Artikel (die ganz nebenbei nicht annähernd an Lesenswerte heranreichen) mit dem LW-Zeichen zu fälschen, ist unter aller Sau. Ganz "nebenbei" ist dein Projekt dadrüber reine FanFic. Und du wurdest bereits vermehrt verwarnt. Glaube bloß nicht, dass wir deine Quellen nicht verfolgen können. Wenn du das in die Artikel einstellst, wird die Usergemeinschaft wohl drastische Schritte einleiten! Und ich erwarte eine Antwort auf das "gedisst", das ein paar Überschriften weiter oben scheinbar völlig ignoriert wurde (natürlich völlig bewusst). Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:43, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das hört sich wirklich extrem nach FanFiction an... Palpatine soll wohl einen Sohn gehabt haben, aber meines Wissens ist das nicht vollkommen geklärt, ob das wirklich sein Sohn war... Aber gib einfach die Quelle dazu an, vielleicht kann es ja dann jemand verifizieren... Pandora Diskussion 23:13, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Trioculus und Triclops ist das worauf ihr anspielt. Ich hoffe auch, dass der Herr hier keinen weiteren Unfug anstellt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:10, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ups... schade...ich hätte am anfang lesen müssen von wem das genau ist...trotzdem schade...aber das Buch ist echt gut ich glaube kaum ein echter SW Roman ist so spannend....naja wende ich mich dem Corellianischem Sektor zu..sry Grün 7 13:15, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Aber trotzdem. DARUM MACH ICH DIE PROJEKTE AUF MEINER BENUTZERSEITE, DAS MÖGLICHE FEHLER SCHNELL AUFTRETEN UND SOFORT GEÄNDERT BZW. GELÖSCHT WERDEN KÖNNEN WENN EUCH DAS AUFGEFALLEN IST!!! :Ist ja gut... rumbrüllen, musst du deshalb noch lange nicht. Was war den das überhaupt für ein Buch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:23, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das durfte man bei SW-Union machen das hat meine Mutter für mich rausgedruckt ich dachte das wär schon 1 Jahr alt oder so und da dachte ich die hätten das reingestellt. Auch wenns FanFic ist sowas geiles hab ich noch nie gelesen das könnte wirklich war sein was da steht^^. Gruß Grün 7 13:26, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Der Roman heißt Der Erbe des Imperators. Viele Grüße, 13:29, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ja der ist es. Grün 7 13:31, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die Vorstellung, dass jemand mit Palpatine ins Bett steigt ist noch mehr "Bah!" als Tarkin und Daala... 14:45, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) vergiss net die Isard^^ Grün 7 15:25, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Okay, das mit dem Fanfic nehme ich dir jetzt mal ab, aber wie war das mit dem "gedisst"? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 11:57, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Maulhalten jetzt lass es doch mal auf sich beruhen und kümmere dich wieder ums Wesentliche. Er gibt dir offensichtlich keine Auskunft und ich weiß auch gar nicht, was du dir davon erhoffst. Jaina 14:36, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Maulhalten du bist jünger als ich und du redest schon wie ein Erwachsener -.- . Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Verhör Jaina hat vollkommen recht. Dieses Land ist eine demokratie und net eine diktatur xD...auserdem versteh ich mich mit den anderen Jedipedia-Autoren schon sehr gut ich weiß garnet was du gegen mich hast reagier dich ab. Gruß Grün 7 17:21, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Maulhalten mag zwar jünger als du sein, aber wesentlich reifer. Woher willst du eig. wissen, dass er etwas gegen dich hat? Er wollte doch nur wissen, was es mit diesem "Gedisst" auf sich hatte. MfG, 80.140.25.174 17:54, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Du brauchst dich hier garnicht einmischen ID-Nummer Grün 7 18:52, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn wir jetzt schon wieder bei Kritik angelangt sind, muss man auch lobend erwähnen, dass du Abstand von Fanfic zu nehmen scheinst, und auf Sachen, die dir geschrieben werden, reagierst. Das ist die Grundlage, für jede gute Zusammenarbeit, und da dass jetzt klappt, steht dem nichts mehr im Weg. Pandora Diskussion 10:37, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Pf, ich bin unglaubliche 7 Tage jünger als du... so argumentiert man doch nicht. Und ich wollte wirklich nur wissen, warum du sowas geschrieben hast. Wenn du jetzt zu einem rechtmäßigen User wirst, werde ich mein Misstrauen auch gerne wieder ablegen. Du musst ja auch zugeben, dass du hier einiges an Krach gemacht hast, und man kann es mir nicht übel nehmen, in diesem Fall unfreundlich zu werden. Wenn du jetzt aber auf den rechten Weg zurückfährst, werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen =P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:12, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ja klar werde ich Maulhalten auf gute zusammenarbeit^^ Gruß Grün 7 11:13, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Skype? Hey Grün7 wann kommst du mal wieder in Skype on? Ich warte schon zeit ner halben Woche :) Bis dann - 13:35, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST)